Unmasked
by LadySerenityPhoenix
Summary: Naruto has a secret crush and Kakashi is determined to find out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**UNMASKED**

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha and, as usual, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were standing on the bridge waiting for Kakashi. Naruto was leaning over the side of the railing, staring at the water. Sasuke stood on the other side, glaring at the space in front of him. Unbeknownst to his teammates, he was secretly looking at Naruto's ass, which he'd never admit to anyone. Sakura stood beside him, smiling and batting her eyelashes, trying to coax him into a date. But the more she tried, the more Sasuke hated her. He was a little bit relieved that Naruto didn't like her so much anymore, but pissed off at how close the blonde had gotten with Kakashi. Just as Sasuke thought his name, Kakashi 'poofed' right beside Naruto.

"Yo."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei."

"What? No 'You're late!' today?"

"You've been late everyday for the past four years so I kind of got used to it. Plus, I know you've been sitting in that tree over there for the past hour."

"Really? How did you know I was there?"

"Well, as you know, my sense of smell improved greatly after I merged with Kyuubi but I couldn't control the number of scents I could smell at once. So Kiba has been helping me and now I can isolate one scent out of all the scents around me. Since I'd know your scent anywhere, it was easy to find you."

"Kakashi leaned in closer, putting his face a few inches away from the blonde's.

"Really? You'd know my anywhere, huh?"

Naruto blushed at his closeness. They stood there, staring at each other until the sound of someone growling caught their attention. They turned to see Sasuke glaring at them with a deep scowl on his face.

"Aren't we supposed to be training?"

"Yes, but I think I'll give you all the day off. You've been training so hard that you deserve a break."

"Fine."

With the said, Sasuke turned and walked toward the Uchiha distract, followed by the pink bitch who was trying to coax him into a date. Kakashi just rolled his eye at the raven's behavior. He knew Sasuke had a crush on Naruto. He just didn't care. He had, had his own eye on the blonde for almost two years and as they say 'alls fair in love and war.'" He looked over to see Naruto walking away. He jogged to catch up and fell into step with the blonde.

"So Naruto, would you like to join me for dinner, my treat?"

"Sure Kakashi-sensei. Where do you want to go?"

"There a place that just open called Sessho. I thought we could try it."

"Ok, just let me run home and get cleaned up. I don't want to go to dinner all sweaty."

"That's fine. I'll go home as well and change. I'll pick you up at your apartment in about an hour."

"Alright, see ya them."

~One Hour Later At Naruto's Door~

Kakashi reached the blonde's door dressed in a tight, long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. As usual, he wore a black mask but this one wasn't connected to his shirt. He wasn't wearing his headband so his hair was a little flat and his sharigan eye was exposed. But he had learned how to turn it off even though it still looked like the sharigan. In other words, he was hot. He knocked on the door in front of him and tried not to drool when it opened. Naruto answered the door wearing a tight orange halter top and tight black jeans with three small chains on the left side. Kakashi was clam and cool on the outside but inside his head, he was doing some very naughty things to the blonde.

"Wow sensei, you're right on time.

Kakashi left the musings in his mind and smiled at Naruto.

"I do tend to be on time when it is something I want to do or someone I want to see."

Naruto blushed at this comment, which made Kakashi smile.

"So shall we go to dinner?"

"Sure."

Naruto closed and locked his door before walking toward Sessho with Kakashi. While walking, Kakashi noticed al the stares the blonde was getting and it started to piss him off. It was bad enough that he had to deal with Sasuke staring at Naruto but now all of these men were staring. He didn't like it one bit.

Naruto was just walking beside Kakashi, thinking about what to order at Sessho, oblivious to the stares he was getting. He jumped a little when he felt something wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Kakashi's arm around his waist and hand on his hip. He looked up to see Kakashi looking a little mad.

"Um…..Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?"

Kakashi looked down at the blonde and smiled.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Naruto blushed and looked away.

"No it's fine. I don't mind."

Kakashi smiled and pulled the blonde closer to him, tightening his arm around the kitsune's waist. They stay like that the rest of the way to Sessho. Once there, they were seated in front of a big bay window. Kakashi liked it because everyone passing could see them. Their waitress came and took their order before leaving. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kakashi decided it was times to get some information out of the blonde.

"So Naruto, how have you been lately?" 

"I've been great. Training with Kiba has really helped with some of Kyuubi's traits I got when we merge. I'm very grateful to him. Besides I've been asking him for advice as well."

"What kind of advice?"

"Well, some people have asked me out and I'm not used to getting so much attention. So I wanted some advice."

Kakashi just looked at him. Cool, calm, and collected on the outside. Raving and fuming on the inside.

"So who has asked you out? Anyone I know?" 

"Well, a year ago Hinata asked me out. She said she had liked ever since the academy. But I turned her down because I can't see her as anything other than a friend. Then, a few months ago, Gaara asked me out. But with the distance between us and because he's always busy with being Kazekage, I knew it would never work. We hardly see each other as it is now. So I turned me down. The last person to ask me out was Shino. I actually want on one date with him. But all be wanted to do was get into my pants. At the end of the date, he tried to kiss me, but I slapped the piss out of and walked home by myself."

Kakashi listened to everything the blonde said and made a mental note to kick the shit out Shino later.

"So what advice did Kiba give you?"

"Well, you know he had been with Neji for the pat year right?"

"Yes."

"I simple asked him he knew Neji was the one for him. He said that he knew it because of the feeling he got whenever the touched. He said their first kiss was amazing. That's the kind of thing I want."

"That's certainly something worthy of striving for. So do you have anyone in mind?"

He smiled as he watched Naruto blush and look down at the table.

"There is one guy I've had a crush on for a while but I know it's hopeless."

"Why is that?"

"For on thing, he is a few years older than me and he's never shown even a hint of interest in me. I guess I'll get over it sooner or later."

"Sounds like you do have a problem. Or rather this guy you are talking about has a problem."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"What I mean is that this guy has a problem if he has never shown any interest in you. Only a fool wouldn't notice how loving and caring you are. You're strong not only in body but in mind as well. Plus you are, by far, the most beautiful person in the entire village."

Naruto stared at his sensei with wide eyes and a blush-stained face. He couldn't believe Kakashi was saying such things about him. Just then, their waitress came to the table and served their food. They ate is silence. After they finish, Kakashi paid for their meal and they left the restaurant. As they were walking, Kakashi got an idea.

"Say Naruto, how would you like me to teach you how to get the attention of your secret crush?"

"Oh…..well, I don't know."

"You don't have to be so shy. I promise I won't do anything you don't like."

"I'm still not sure."

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. You let me train you and I'll let you see me without my mask."

"You mean I get to see your real face?"

"Yep."

"Alright!"

Naruto was so excited about seeing Kakashi's face that he completely forgot about the older man's training. Kakashi led the way to his own apartment. He opened the door and allowed the blonde to enter. After closing the door, he turned to Naruto and gestured toward his bedroom.

"Please go have a seat on the bed and your training will begin."

Naruto nervously walked into the bedroom followed by Kakashi. He sat o the kind size bed and stared at the floor. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. The blonde looked so cute when he was nervous. The older man sat next to the younger and turned his body toward the other.

"Alright let's begin. Turn toward me and close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to."

The blonde did as he was told, thinking that Kakashi was just going to show his face, give him some advice and then tell him to get out. Kakashi slowly pulled his mask over his head after he was sure the blonde's eyes were closed. After a few minutes, Naruto was starting to get impatient.

"Sensei, can I open my eyes?"

Naruto jumped a little when felt his sensei cup his cheek. He then felt Kakashi's breath against his lips which meant that the older man was really close to him.

"No yet."

Kakashi whispered before closing the distance between them. Naruto froze. Was this really happening to him? It didn't seem possible. Kakashi had never shown any interest in him before, so why? Kakashi pulled back slowly and moved his hand from the blonde's cheek to his neck.

"Naruto, open your eyes."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and peered up at Kakashi. Once he did, he couldn't look away. Seeing all of Kakashi's face had him mesmerized. The older man was possibly the hottest guy he had ever seen. Kakashi smiled and Naruto almost fainted.

"So Naruto, would you mind telling me who you're secret crush is?"

Naruto looked away as a blush spread across his face.

"W….Well I….um…I…"

Kakashi leaned in and started placing kisses on the kitsune's neck.

"Please (kiss) tell me (kiss) Naruto. (suck) I really (kiss) want (lick) to know.; (bite)

He smiled while he continued t his assault the blonde's neck as a moan slipped past Naruto's lips. He bit the blonde's neck one last time before h pulled back, a smirk on his face because of the very noticeable red mark he hade left behind. He looked up to see a dazed look on the blonde's face, which only boosted his ego more.

"Well, I'm waiting Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of his dazed, and stared at Kakashi.

"Its…..Its…Its…"

Naruto breathed in a deep sigh and averted his gaze to the floor.

"The guy I'm in love with is you, Kakashi-sensei."

The blonde was afraid to look at his sensei but his fear turned to surprise when Kakashi embraced him.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

He released Naruto and pulled him into a kiss. He inwardly smirked when he felt the blonde respond. He licked the others bottom lip and was instantly granted entrance into the fox's more than willing mouth. As their tongues danced a sensual dance, Kakashi slowly pushed the other down onto his bed and climbed on top of him. Naruto wrapped his arms around his sensei's neck as Kakashi's hand started to make its way up his shirt. He regrettably broke the kiss and looked up at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"What is it?"

Naruto lifted his head so that his lips were right next to the older man's ear.

"Make love to me, sensei."

He laid back as he spread his legs, inviting Kakashi to lie between them. He gaze up at his sensei with half lidded, lust filled eyes, awaiting a response. Kakashi stared back before capturing the blonde's lips once again. He pulled back and sat up to remove his shirt. After doing so, he lowered himself so that his face was near the fox's stomach. As he slowly lifted the others shirt, he kissed every inch of skin that was revealed. He loved the way the body underneath him twisted and the sounds the other was making because of his touch. He kissed his way up the blondes stomach to his chest to his shoulders, and finally to his neck. After completely removing the other's shirt, he once again captured the lips he had become addicted to.

The state of Naruto's mind was one of pure bliss. Every touch, every kiss given to him by Kakashi sent shivers down his entire body. The feeling of their tongues moving and twisting around each other was amazing. When Kakashi broke the kiss, Naruto moved his hands down toward the older man's pants and unbuttoned them. He pushed them off the other's hips before Kakashi took his hands and placed them by his head.

Kakashi let go of the blonde's hands and place his own on the fox's waist band. Giving the blonde another peck on the lips, he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the other's pants before removing all of their remaining clothing. Kakashi sat back on his knees and gazed at the body before him. The only word that could describe the sight was celestial. How could something so beautiful possible exist on earth. Naruto was becoming self consious under Kakashi's intense gaze. It made him feel shy. That feeling only became greater as he looked at the jonin's body. He could see scars that were left from wounds caused in battle. Instead of taking away from his appeal, it only increased it. Kakashi gently took a hold of Naruto's sides and flipped him over so that he was lying on his stomach. He then pulled the blonde's hips in the air. The jonin caressed the soft skin of the fox's ass, enjoying the nearly silent moans coming from the blonde.

Naruto loved the way the jonin's calloused hands felt against his skin. It was rough but it was also gentle. He loved it. But he was not prepared for what happened next. Kakashi placed a hand on each of the blonde's tan cheeks and spread them apart so he could see the fox's entrance. He kissed each cheek before placing a kiss right over the opening. He smirked when he heard Naruto gasp. He began to gentle lick the fox's entrance, loving the way it twitched his touch. After wetting the outside of the blonde's entrance thoroughly, he stiffened his tongue and began wetting the fox on the inside.

Naruto couldn't control the sounds that erupt from his mouth. He had never heard of something like this. It felt so good. He was once again surprised when he felt Kakashi push a finger inside him. There was a bit of pain at first but it was quickly overcome by the sensation of pleasure. Kakashi gradually added fingers until he had three of them plus his tongue moving in and out the blonde slowly. He smirked when he heard the fox whimper as he withdrew. He gently turned the blonde over so they faced each other. Naruto spread his legs so Kakashi could lay between then. He gently grasped the jonin's face and pulled him down into a kiss.

As they kissed, Kakashi positioned himself so he could enter the blonde easily. He broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to the fox's ear.

"I love you, Naruto."

After he said those words, he thrusted himself fully inside the fox. He forced himself to remain still to allow the blonde time to adjust. Naruto held tightly onto Kakashi, biting his lip to the point of drawing blood. The pain wasn't as bad as he thought it would be but it still hurt. As the pain subsided, he relaxed his hold on the jonin. Kakakshi lifted himself enough so that he could look into the blonde's eyes. No words were spoken for there was no need for them. One look said it all.

Kakashi captured Naruto's lips as he slowly started to move in and out of the kitsune's body. He made no move to speed up. This was not fucking. This was not just sex. This was love in its truest form. This was slow, intense pleasure. Naruto held Kakashi close to him, his arms around his shoulders and his legs around wrapped around his waist. In between the passionate kisses the jonin was giving him, Naruto couldn't help but wither and moan as the pleasure kept building and building until it became too much. A whispered "I love you" was all that was heard as they both climaxed. They laid there panting, trying to catch their breath as they rode out the most intense feeling either of them had ever felt. Kakashi removed himself and laid beside Naruto, pulling him into his arms. Naruto looked up at the jonin, and felt tears well up in his eyes at the feeling of being loved so much. He never thought something this wonderful could happen to him. He leaned up to kiss his sensei one last time before snuggling into Kakashi's chest. They both feel asleep knowing that the other would be there when they awoke.

~Time Skip: The Next Day~

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stood on the bridge as usual, awaiting the arrival of their sensei. Three hours after the appointed meeting time, the silver-haired jonin decided to poof his way to the bridge.

"You're late!"

Surprisingly, it was only Sakura who screeched. Naruto remained silent, which Sasuke found quite odd.

"Sorry Sakura. But I do have a good reason for my lateness this time."

"And what would that be?"

"I had to get this."

He reached into his back pocket and retrieved a small box.

"Why did you have to get that?"

"For this?"

He turned to Naruto, who was staring at him with a 'What are you up to now' look on his face. The jonin got down on one knee and held the box out to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

His three students looked at him in shock. Kakashi opened the box to reveal a silver engagement ring. Naruto was speechless. All he could do was smile as tears welled up in his eyes while he nodded is answer. Kakashi removed the ring finger. Once the ring was in place, Naruto flung himself into his sensei's arms, tears of happiness staining his cheeks.

"I love you, Naruto."

"And I love you, Kakashi."

The next thing they heard was two loud thumps. They looked to see that both of their teammates had fainted. Naruto laughed as he pulled Kakashi's mask down before pulling the jonin into a kiss. Pulling back, Naruto smirked at his sensei.

"Ya know sensei, I really enjoyed my training yesterday. Could I bother you for another session?"

"Well, seeing as your teammates are of no use lying on the ground like that, I think that's an excellent idea."

Kakashi took Naruto into his arms and poofed them to the jonin apartment, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to fend for themselves.

END

Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Results

Here is an update of the results for this one shot series.

Gaara/Naruto- Done

Naruto/Neji- Done

Naruto/Sai- Done

Shino/Naruto-Done

Shikamaru/Naruto-Done

Kakashi/Naruto-Done

Who's Next?

Kiba

Rock Lee

Sasuke

Itachi

Please read them all and vote as many times as you want.


End file.
